


Just Be Here With Me

by rainheartheaven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/rainheartheaven
Summary: Lena visits Kara after Mon-El left earth.





	Just Be Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to let this out.. :)

It was a Saturday morning and Alex came over to Kara's apartment to check on Kara after Mon-El was sent to space. Kara was sitting on her kitchen counter looking down at the floor when Alex arrived. Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she look at Kara. 

"Kara? Are you okay?" Alex asked. 

Kara looked up to meet Alex's eyes and nodded and went down to walk towards the living room. Alex tilted her head and her gaze followed Kara's movement. She was about to say something when Kara spoke again, 

"Alex, I'm fine, okay? I just need some time alone to myself." Kara insisted as she flopped down on her coach. 

Alex sighed and nodded. She sat beside Kara and took Kara's hands on hers and said, 

"Call me if you need anything, okay? Or even if you don't need anything, just call me if you want me to be here." 

Kara only nodded. Alex looked at Kara and said firmly, 

"Kara." 

Kara sighed and said, 

"Alright. Alright. I promise." 

Alex was about to hug Kara when she saw Kara tilt her head as if listening to something. Alex saw Kara's eyes widened. 

"What is it?" Alex asked. 

"It's Lena." Kara answered with a smile. 

Alex saw Kara's eyes lit up when Kara mentioned Lena's name. Alex smiled ad nodded. She hugged Kara and stood up. She walked towards the door and before getting out, she turn towards Kara and said smiling, 

"Take care." 

Kara smiled back and nodded. 

Alex went out the door smiling. She walked towards the elevator when she saw Lena get out of it. She approached Lena smiling, noting that the CEO is looking down to the floor. Lena looked up and saw Alex smiling at her. Lena immediately smiled back. 

"Miss Luthor. Good morning." Alex greeted warmly. 

"Agent Danvers. Good morning." Lena replied and continued, 

"Umm, I'm here to check on Kara. Is she home?" 

Alex smiled and nodded. 

"Thank you. I'll see you around." Lena said as she walked past Alex. 

"See you around Miss Luthor." 

Alex was about to enter the elevator when, 

"Miss Luthor?" 

Lena looked backed at Alex, 

"Yes Agent Danvers?" 

Alex smiled widely and spoke, 

"Thank you, for saving the world." 

Lena's eyes widened and then her expression became sad. Alex's smile faded and she walked towards Lena and asked, 

"What's wrong Miss Luthor? Did I say something wrong?" 

Lena shook her head and did her best to stop the tears from falling. She took a deep breath and answered, 

"Nothing. It's just that, saving the world hurt Kara in the process." 

Alex's heart tightened and she looked at Lena warmly and said, 

"Kara doesn't blame you. You are the best friend that she's ever had. You are good for her. And her eyes lit up everytime she mentions you. Now go. See your bestfriend." 

Lena smiled and nodded. 

 

Lena knocked three times and Kara opened the door smiling. 

"Lena. Hi! Come on in!" Kara greeted cheerfully. 

Lena smiled and came in. Kara closed the door and looked at Lena. Lena's eyes were a little bit watery. Lena spoke, voice wavering, 

"Kara... I.." 

Lena wasn't able to finish her sentence because Kara surged forward and enveloped Lena in tight hug. Lena was taken off guard by the hug, but soon recovered and hugged Kara back. Lena allowed the tears to fall and sobbed against Kara's hair. 

"I'm sorry Kara." Lena said in between sobs. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you." 

Kara rubbed circular patterns on Lena's back and said, 

"Sssshhhh.. You don't have to apologise for anything Lena." 

Kara tightened her hug until Lena relaxed and stopped sobbing. Kara released Lena and cupped Lena's face with her hands as she wiped Lena's tears. Kara smiled warmly and led Lena to sit on the coach. The two women sat side-by-side smiling at each other. 

"How are you Kara?" Lena asked. 

Kara smiled a small smile and answered, 

"I'll be honest with you. I'm still hurting about Mon-El. I still am, but I don't blame you for anything. So please don't blame yourself and don't be harsh on yourself." 

Lena didn't answer, so Kara took both of Lena's hands on hers and squeezed them. 

"Lena, please, don't do this to yourself." 

Kara cupped Lena's face and said softly, 

"You are my bestfriend. And you will always be. I don't blame you for anything, so please don't torture yourself. It hurts me to see you like this." 

Lena's tears fell from her eyes again and she nodded. 

"How can I make it up to you?" Lena asked softly. 

Kara smiled and pulled Lena into a hug and said, 

"You don't have to do anything. But if it will make you feel better, you can make it up to me by staying here. Just be here with me Lena, and that's more than enough." 

Lena tightened her hold on Kara and whispered, 

"Always." 

The two bestfriends enjoyed the moment of being in each other's arms for a long time until Kara spoke up laughingly,

"You'll have to treat me to ice cream by the way." 

Lena chuckled and said, 

"Whatever you want Kara." 

Kara laughed and said, 

"I'll take you up on that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.. :)


End file.
